Many of the energy distribution networks in countries around the world are still based on bare aerial cables, mainly in poor areas or where population concentration is not dense enough to justify the expense of an underground distribution system.
While aerial networks have lower installation costs, they can be affected by environmental issues such as atmospheric discharges and storms. They also exhibit higher risk of electrical shock and outages due to trees or other objects coming in contact with the bare conductors.
Aerial cable distribution networks are also very susceptible to energy theft, which has become almost common place in many developing countries. The thieves ordinarily make very rudimentary connections, done without any technical knowledge and using inferior cable and accessories. As a result, besides being illegal, these connections pose a serious safety hazard and can also cause disruptions in the larger power grid.
Various solutions have been implemented to increase safety and security while maintaining an aerial based system that avoids the significant costs associated with underground systems. One such solution is a coaxial energy cable, sometimes referred to as an anti-theft cable. These cables include a central core which serves as a phase conductor, a layer of insulation separating the core from a neutral conductor or shield, and a top layer of insulation encasing the entire cable. As a result, when one tries to steal energy by piercing the cable with a nail or other sharp device to reach the conductor inside, the device is simultaneously in contact with the phase and neutral conductors resulting in a short circuit and making energy theft more difficult.
Notwithstanding these efforts, the conductors in the cable are still exposed at the terminus and as a result are ordinarily connected inside a distribution box that is locked after the connection has been made. However, theft is sometimes aided by the utility field operator who assists the non-paying customers by accessing the distribution box and making the illegal connection.
Currently, there is a lack of satisfactory solutions for providing an interface between the distribution box and the cable that does not compromise the anti-theft advantages achieved by the use of that cable. There is also a lack of satisfactory solutions for easily and automatically making the cable connection without the need for the utility field operator to have access inside the distribution box to make the connection.
These and other drawbacks are found in current coaxial connectors.
What is needed is a connector system for coaxial cables that permits a field operator to prepare a cable end according to installation instructions and plug it into a secured distribution box that is already connected to a meter or other device for measuring and distributing power to the recipients.